dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Vassals
The Dark VassalsDBS card game are |''Mazoku''}} Namekian spawns. They are demonDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Namekians birthed by King Piccolo and later the Dark Namekians. It is said that the evil spirit of King Piccolo warped them into horrible mutants. These creatures are actually the first Namekians to appear,Daizenshuu 2 making their first appearance in the chapter "The Death of Kuririn" and the episode "Enter King Piccolo". All of the named Mutated Namekians have names based on musical instruments, just like Piccolo. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' King Piccolo Wars Sometime after coming into being, King Piccolo spawned several mutated Namekian children. They all had a similar winged and scaled appearance with various animal-like features. Unlike King Piccolo's spawn in more modern times such as Piano and Drum, these offsprings' names are not revealed in the anime, and they are never heard to speak. Anybody killed by these Namekians spend eternity in a state of limbo rather than being sent to the typical places in Other World.Dragon Ball chapter 162, "The Niyoi-bo's Secret"Dragon Ball episode 123, "Lost and Found" Master Roshi recounts how these creatures rampaged around the world, until they attacked Master Mutaito and his students. In the aftermath, all the creatures are destroyed. Master Roshi and Master Shen, along with a wounded Mutaito, are the only survivors. Known Dark Vassals ;King Piccolo's Demon Clan *Piano *Tambourine *Cymbal *Drum *Ukulele Organ_sprite.png|Organ Banjo_sprite.png|Banjo Conga_sprite.png|Conga Maracaa.gif|Maraca * Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, 1988 * Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, 1989 * * * * * Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, 2004 * * ;Dark Namekians *Gamelan *Bongo Video Game Appearances King Piccolo's spawn appear as enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter. Alongside Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum, three other spawn appear in Daimaō Fukkatsu: Ukulele, Banjo, and Organ. Ukulele is a green gargoyle/platypus-like spawn with pterodactyl features (like Piano). He is the lowest ranking member of the clan; his level varies from 1 to 4. He can either attack with his tail, with a sword, or with the Chou Makouhou. Banjo is a Dark Vassal that looks like a humanoid version of Octopapa. He is first encountered as boss in the Pirate Cave, and later reappears as a regular enemy. Banjo's techniques are the Revolving Attack and the Hasshu-ken. Organ is a pink alien-like spawn and Piccolo's personal aide in the game, like Piano in the original manga. Organ also has the ability to transform into different enemies such as Drum. In the game's story, Organ creates an elixir created from the souls of humans, which restores King Piccolo's power. Alongside Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum, six other Dark Vassals are enemies in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden: Harp (a blue Tambourine), Mandolin ''' (a red Tambourine), '''Bell (a teal Cymbal), Marimba (a dark blue Cymbal), Viola (a blue Drum), and Conga (a gray Drum). Tambourine, Drum, and a Ukulele-type Namekian are both enemies and playable characters in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Maraca, a Tambourine-type Namekian without wings, also appears as a regular enemy in this video game. Green, red, black, and white Tambourine monsters appear as regular enemies in a special mission in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. The power level given by the scouter is 1,500 for the green Tambourine monsters, and it is 1,800 for the red, black, and white Tambourine monsters. In the mobile game Dragon Ball RPG, several Tambourine-type Namekians appear named , , and . In Dragon Ball Online, the Dark Vassals reemerged because the breeding spot of some of the refugee Namekian's was in close proximity to Demon King Piccolo's throne; Poko Priests can summon Dark Vassals to do their bidding. Piccolo discovered that some of his father's mutant spawns had survived the King Piccolo wars, with some incubating in places like Pilaf's Castle while others had continued to breed in the wild. Piccolo himself realized that he couldn't deal with the problem on his own and accepted it. Eventually after the Namekians had settled on Earth, at Grand Elder Moori's suggestion, Piccolo and several other Namekians managed to capture these spawns and kept them secure. In the midst of this, some Namekian Dragon Clansmen started to research these spawns and were able to master handling them. This knowledge lead to the birth of Poko Priest class. The fins and horn styles of Tambourine and Drum are available to regular Namekians, and Dark Vassals summoned include pterodactyls, muscular dinosaurs, Tambourine-like mutants, etc. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Frieza Race Time Patroller Percel mentions an alternate timeline where King Piccolo absorbs Kami causing him to become a Super Namek capable of giving birth to more powerful Dark Vassals strong enough to wage war against the Red Ribbon Androids and Organization of Babidi in a three way war that devastates much of Earth. However Percel manages to defeat them and undo the damage to the Earth using the Namekian Dragon Balls. ''Dragonball Evolution'' The Demon Clan Namekians appear in the live-action film Dragonball Evolution and it's video game adaptation. In this media they are referred to as Fu-Lum or Regenerators. Gallery See also *Demon Clan *Warrior-type Namekian References Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Demons Category:Nameks Category:Villains Category:Mutants